Subway
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Los hermanos Holt jamás imaginaron ver a su amigo encontrar el amor en un simple viaje hacia la escuela.


**Voltron: Legendary Defender no me pertenece, escribo por mera diversión.**

.

.

.

Matt y Pidge odiaban viajar en el transporte público.

Y aunque Shiro dijera que no le disgustaba viajar en el subterráneo, eso incluso viniendo de él era una vil mentira.

La música que se escuchaba a través de las bocinas de aquel tren subterráneo muy apenas se oía a causa del ruido que producían los demás pasajeros y el mismo transporte, iban algo apretados debido a que era hora pico, Shiro imploraba mentalmente que pronto llegarán a la estación donde solían vaciarse los vagones o de lo contrario sus amigos no soportarían más estar ahí metidos.

Suspiró con cansancio y resignación, aún faltaba para eso. Él podía aguantar estar ahí un poco más, pero los castaños eran punto y aparte.

-¿Están bien, chicos?- les preguntó preocupado Shiro, ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia su amigo pelinegro.

-No es nada, es solo que hace mucho calor aquí.- contestó Pidge con fastidio.

-Lo bueno es que falta poco para la estación Marmora, ahí se vacía casi por completo.- dijo Matt intentando ser positivo, Shiro sonrió aliviado tras oírles.

Pronto comenzó una conversación entre los hermanos Holt donde de vez en cuando Shiro participaba, en cierto punto de la plática el azabache dejó de prestarle atención a sus acompañantes, su mirada viajaba de manera distraída por el vagón hasta situarse en un punto específico metros más adelante para después guardar silencio, sus ojos se habían posado en una linda cabellera oscura, situada junto a una de las puertas automáticas. Después de varios minutos Matt y Pidge notaron el silencio de su amigo, aunque decidieron no darle importancia y continuaron hablando entre sí.

Fueron eternos minutos en los que el japonés se sintió algo sofocado, el calor parecía subir más a cada segundo que pasaba tanto por la cantidad de gente como por el poco espacio que existía ahí, tanto que para ese punto la cara de Pidge comenzó a enrojecer.

Para su alivio, y el general, después de varios minutos, llegaron a la estación Marmora y con ello muchos de los pasajeros descendieron permitiéndoles por fin relajarse un poco.

Shiro suspiró aliviado al sentir como su cuerpo ya contaba con suficiente espacio personal, ir apretado en el transporte público no era para nada cómodo ni placentero, así que estaba agradecido de que el tren ahora estuviera más vacío a comparación de hace minutos que el vagón estaba tan lleno que parecía estar a punto de reventar.

Ahora podía observar mejor el interior del lugar, la gente se había dispersado aprovechando el espacio disponible, automáticamente buscó la cabeza que minutos atrás llamó su atención, quizás se cambió de lugar por comodidad, por simple curiosidad quiso comprobarlo, y de inmediato le encontró donde mismo, no se movió ni un centímetro.

Iba a apartar la mirada cuando de pronto notó algo que le hizo enojar: la persona de cabello oscuro estaba siendo básicamente arrinconada contra la puerta por un hombre alto atrás suyo, que con descaro le tocaba el muslo y lentamente avanzaba al frente a pesar del evidente forcejeo que la persona hacia para liberarse.

El asiático volteó hacia los lados para ver si no era el único que se percató de aquello, grande fue su decepción cuando notó que otros pasajeros también lo veían, pero optaron por ignorarlo y girar la cabeza a otra parte.

Apretó los puños ante la actitud de esa gente.

-Creí que nunca llegaríamos.- suspiró Pidge con alivio, ajena a los pensamientos de su amigo.

-Ni que lo digas, pero aún falta para llegar a la estación Garrison.- comentó Matt sin mucho entusiasmo, él tampoco se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.- Hasta parecía que jugábamos al tetris- bromeó dándole ligeros codazos al más alto, pero guardó silencio de inmediato al ver cómo el cuerpo de su amigo se encontraba tenso.-¿Shiro?

Las palabras de los hermanos Holt no llegaron a los oídos de Shiro, que se apartó de ellos caminando con prisa hasta el otro extremo del vagón, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ni hacer de cuenta que aquello no estaba pasando.

Colocó su mano en el hombro del acosador, este se giró a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Que diablos quieres?- cuestionó el hombre con muy mala actitud.

Shiro se tranquilizó a sí mismo para no perder su paciencia.

-Señor, le pido por favor que deje en paz a esta persona o me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.- decía con una cortés, y forzada, sonrisa.

El otro solo le miró de manera despectiva y de un manotazo quitó la mano de Shiro de su hombro.

-Métete en tus asuntos, idiota.- le espetó el otro antes de darle la espalda dispuesto a ignorarle.

-No quería tener que hacer esto.- dijo Shiro suspirando. "Consté que se lo advertí" pensó antes de, en un rápido movimiento, girar al sujeto y darle un certero puñetazo en la cara.

Ambos castaños, que hasta ese momento no sabían qué pasaba, abrieron los ojos con sorpresa para después ver cómo el desconocido caía inconsciente al piso, se acercaron corriendo hasta Shiro.

-¿Pero qué demonios, Shiro?- le preguntó Pidge asustada.

Matt se acercó a ver el hombre en el piso para luego dirigir la mirada a su amigo como si le exigiera una explicación.

-Ese hombre estaba molestando a este chico.- explicó Shiro señalando al joven de cabellos oscuros, se acercó a él, quería asegurarse de que estaba sano y salvo.-Disculpa, ¿estas bien?- le preguntó amablemente, el chico se giró para verle.

Y entonces el mundo pareció detenerse para Takashi Shirogane.

-Yo podía solo con él, pero gracias.- le dijo el joven que tenía un par de lindos ojos color violeta, los más hermosos que había visto en su vida, a pesar de al principio decir aquello con tono malhumorado luego relajó su expresión para sonreír ladinamente, lo que provocó que Shiro se sonrojara y quedará sin habla.-Soy Keith, por cierto.- le extendió la mano.

Matt tuvo que golpear en las costillas disimuladamente al otro para que respondiera.

-Y-Yo soy Takashi, mucho gusto Keith.- se presentó estrechándole la mano torpemente, el contacto se mantuvo durante un considerable tiempo.

-Ya puedes devolverme mi mano.- escuchó decir al más bajo, le soltó de inmediato. Matt y Pidge contuvieron una risa ante la torpeza que estaba presentando el gran Shiro.

La expresión avergonzada del más alto le causó ternura a Keith que se cruzó de brazos ante ese pensamiento, le inspeccionó con la mirada de arriba a abajo.

"Es atractivo" pensó, al caer en cuenta de su conclusión se sonrojó al igual que Shiro, que no pasó por desapercibido como le recorrió con la mirada.

Keith carraspeó y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-G-Gracias por ayudarme, nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando.- dijo con sinceridad y timidez.

-Yo diría más bien que sí se percataron, pero nadie quiso ayudarte.- comentó un poco molesto al recordar como nadie hizo algo por evitar que el otro fuera molestado, las personas del alrededor solo le ignoraron olímpicamente. Apretó los puños al recordar eso.-No pude quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver cómo intentabas quitártelo de encima, simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar.

Takashi recordaba cómo sus pies se movieron solos con dirección al acosador sexual, su mente estuvo enfocada en socorrer al otro aun si se metía en problemas por hacerlo. No dudaría en volverlo hacer.

Keith sonrió un poco al escucharle decir eso.

-En realidad ese hombre me estaba amenazando con una navaja.- susurró el motivo por el cual no se había defendido, el mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo dicho.

-¿De verdad? ¿No estás herido?- comenzó a preguntarle alarmado, Keith se sintió extraño y conmovido al tener toda su atención.

Ante la mirada contraria se agachó y tomó la navaja con la que le amenazaban hace momentos y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Shiro le miró confuso.

-¿Por qué lo guardas?- le cuestionó intrigado. Keith apartó la vista.

-El cuchillo con el que me estaba amenazando en realidad es mío.- explicó levemente avergonzado, no quería que Takaashi creyera que era un delincuente o algo parecido por llevar consigo un arma.

-Vaya, eso es... sorprendente.- fue la contestación de Shiro ante la información revelada, pensando que aquel chico era una caja de sorpresas.

-Es solo que lo cargó como un amuleto.- explicó algo abochornado por tener que admitirlo.

Los castaños, que todo ese tiempo estuvieron observando en silencio, se miraron entre sí cómplices.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?- susurró Matthew a Katie.

-Sabes que sí.- le respondió con diversión, por suerte Shiro estaba tan entretenido con el otro chico que no les escuchó hablar.

-Siguiente estación: Garrison, favor de preparar su descenso con tiempo.- decían los altoparlantes.

-Oh, es nuestra estación.- habló con decepción Shiro, que deseaba seguir hablando un poco más con el chico.

-Supongo que puedes seguir con tu camino, gracias por todo, yo lo entregaré a los guardias de la estación.- le dijo Keith mientras señalaba a la persona en el suelo, Shiro negó de inmediato.

-Yo también iré, e-es decir, soy testigo de lo que este sujeto te estaba haciendo.- explicó.

Keith iba a decir algo, sin embargo, le interrumpieron.

-Pidge y yo nos adelantaremos, ¿cierto?- dijo Matt mirando en dirección a su hermana.

-Si, haz lo que tengas que hacer, nosotros estaremos bien.- agregó ella sonriendo casi conteniendo una risa, lo que hizo que su amigo enarcara una ceja confuso.

-Pero...- Shiro calló al escuchar como las puertas del vagón se abrían para después ver cómo sus amigos se apresuraban a bajar mientras explotaron en risas y se perdían de su vista.

Le parecía bastante sospechoso, por no decir extraño, el comportamiento de los otros dos, dirigió su mirada de vuelta al más bajo.

-Nosotros también deberíamos bajar, hay que entregar este sujeto a los guardias.

-Cierto.

Matt y Pidge espiaban desde atrás de una columna a los asiáticos, vieron como cada uno tomó de un brazo al varón y lo arrastraban para descender del tren, también como Shiro notó la mirada insistente que el otro le dirigía.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó sonriendo divertido, el más bajo apartó la mirada un momento.

-Tienes un buen gancho derecho, dejaste a ese idiota inconsciente de un solo golpe.- comentó, el japonés rió ante el aparente cumplido.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, eres una persona muy interesante, nunca había conocido a alguien que cargara con un cuchillo como amuleto de buena suerte.

Keith sonrió con diversión, un comentario que probablemente le hubiera molestado viniendo de otra persona le resultaba gracioso por ser Takaashi quien lo decía.

-Touché.- agregó sonriendo.

Matt y Pidge no se fueron tal y como habían dicho que harían momentos antes, en cambio estaban espiando la conversación entre esos dos, siendo testigos de cómo florecía una espontánea complicidad entre dos personas que se acababan de conocer.

Se miraron entre sí y sonrieron cómplices pues tenían el presentimiento de que aquel encuentro no terminaría en una simple amistad entre esos dos.

Y vaya que así fue.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos, este fic lo escribí aproximadamente por el 2017 y recién me anime a subirlo, estaba llena de dudas sobre subirlo o no y por fin me decidí a hacerlo.**

**Originalmente esta idea iba a ser para otro fandom, la reescribí varias veces, cambiaba de pareja y fandom, luego de puntos de vista y narración hasta finalmente decidirme por el Sheith.**

**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía que no haya visto al editar.**

**Hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
